Date Debate
by Diddy
Summary: Candy & Dixie dump DK & Diddy after forgetting four dates in a row. Will they be able to win them back? Find out in this hilarious fanfic! Final chapter is up! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Dumped & thumped

Please note that all characters in this story are not owned by me, but by Nintendo. A shame really, as I would love to have monkeys as pets. Oh well…

This is my first fanfic story, so please don't be too harsh on it. Please review it as well, and enjoy the first chapter!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Chapter 1: Dumped & thumped

At DK's Tree house… 

KNOCK! KNOCK!

DK: Oh no! Oh dear god no!

Diddy: Just because we deserved this stupid fate, doesn't mean we should end up with this stupid fate!

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Both: NO! NO! NO!

Diddy: We have to do it DK! We have to be real men!

DK: You're right buddy! Let's face it together! (Opens door)

Diddy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I mean, NOOOOOOOO way! If my eyes aren't deceiving me! It's…

DK: Candy & Dixie! How great to see you! (Trying to keep a straight face…)

Candy: You Know why we're here don't you! (Behind clenched teeth…)

DK & Diddy: Well, uh erm, you see, um, well, its………. Nice weather we're having huh! (Grinning)

Dixie: Don't play innocent with us!

DK & Diddy: GULP

Candy: You forgot…

Dixie: Our dates

Candy: For the…

Dixie: THIRD TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

DK: (Thinking) RATS!!!!!! They had to bring it up, didn't they!

Diddy: (Thinking) I'm hungry! Where's my banana?

Candy: ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO US!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Diddy: YAH!!!!!!!!! I mean, YEAH!!!!! You bet we are! 

DK: And we're really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really,

5 minutes later….

DK: Really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really sorry!

Diddy: For the third & not final time! 

DK: (Gives Diddy a 'now you've done it' expression)

Dixie: If you forgot just one more date, you can forgot about us being your girlfriends!!!

DK: Yes maam.

Diddy: (Looks at Dk in a confused expression)

Candy: Meet us tommorow at 8 o'clock at the beach.

Dixie: Don't forgot!

Dk: Oh no siree we won't forgot!

Diddy: (Still looking at Dk in a confused expression)

Candy: we'll see you there!

DK: No problemo!

Diddy: (Continuously looking at Dk in a confused expression)

Candy & Dixie: Closes door.

DK: Cows are gonna play basketball if we forgot eh buddy?

Diddy: (Yet still looking at Dk in a confused expression)

DK: So, let's just chill out at my pad eh?

Diddy: (Can't stop looking at Dk in a confused expression)

Dk: Soooooooo…

Diddy: ( Even now looking at…

DK: STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Narator: HEY!!! At least let me finish the sentence!!!

DK:Sorry…

Narator: anyway where were we? Ah yes…

Diddy: Hey! Wozat!!!!!!!! George Washinton was the first president of the united states! Boiled eggs are easy to cut open with a knife! The square root of 16 is something no one will ever know!! M=CE2! 

DK: SNAP OUT OF IT!!!

Diddy: Sorry…

DK: Oh, & its E=CM2.

Diddy: Ah well, I'd better go home now.

DK: Ok little buddy see ya tomorrow!

Diddy: Bye DK! (Exits tree house)

DK: The square root of 16 is something no one will ever know?

The next day, at 7:55pm…

DK: Man, are we early or what?

Diddy: You bet Dk! They'll be relieved to see we haven't forgot!

DK & Diddy: (Strides down the golden beach, only to find their dates weren't there)

DK: Maybe they aren't as early as we are, so lets got to Candy's tree house.

Diddy: Yeah, Dixie will probably be there as well.

At Candy's tree house...

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Candy: (Opens door) you've got a lot of nerve showing your faces here haven't you!

DK: Nah not really. I'm not as nervous on dates as I used to be!  
Dixie: Of all the cheek!

Diddy: Anything to please our lovebirds!

Candy: I don't know who you think you are showing up at this time!

DK: Why, what do you mean butter cake? (DK's name for Candy.)

Dixie: It was

Candy: Supposed to 

Dixie: Be twelve

Candy: HOURS AGO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Diddy: But that means Gulp

Dk: Now girls, lets not lose our…

Candy: HOW CAN YOU TREAT US LIKE THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dixie: WE REALLY THOUGHT YOU COULD DO IT THIS TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Candy: IS IT REALLY THAT HARD TO SHOW UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Diddy: Well, It is really.

DK: (Thinking) I'd be better off being stuck in a fish tank with a shark right beside me right now…

Dixie: YOU HAVE REALLY DONE IT THIS TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Candy: WE NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN!!!!!!!!!

Dixie: OR YOURS!!!!!!!!!!!!

Both: GOODBYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Slams door)  
DK: Looks like we've been dumped!  
Diddy: Let's go for a stroll around the island!  
DK: What an excellent idea!

Half an hour later…

Both:WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????

DK: They dumped us!!!!!!!!

Diddy: Please tell me this isn't happening! Please tell me this isn't happening!!!

DK: It's happening…

Diddy: ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

DK: (Thinking) I'm not very good at making people feel better…

Diddy: She was all I had!!!!!!! She was all I had!!!!!!!!!!!!!

DK: I'm missing her already!!!!!!!

Diddy: My life's gonna be a misery…

DK: I know what you…

Pause

DK: Oh no it's not

Diddy: What do you mean!!!!!!!!!!!!!!????????????????????? Of course it is!!!!

DK: We are gonna win their hearts back. Somehow, Someway. No matter what it takes, we are gonna make them fall for us!  
Diddy: But how?

DK: Meet me at my tree house tomorrow. We'll come up with a plan!

Diddy: I'm in! 

STAMP! STAMP! STAMP! STAMP! STAMP!  
DK: What's that noise!

Squawks: Its him!!!!!!!!!!!

Rambi: RUN AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dk & Diddy: (Thousands of animals come towards them…) OW! STOPPIT! GET OFF! YOWCH! ARGH! 

5 minutes later…

DK: Urgh…

Diddy: I can't feel a single bone in my body!

DK: Why were they on a stampede?

Cranky: Blasted animals! Every time I go for my weekly night walk, they make the same fuss. PAH! 

Diddy: Oh for crying out loud!!!

DK: Dumped & thumped in the same day? I didn't even break a mirror!

Diddy: But I'm sure we broke a bone!

Both: Urgh…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

So, will they be able to win their hearts, or will they fail! Only time will prevail

DK: COUGH

Narrator: Anymore from you & I'll bribe Namco into changing Donkey Konga to Diddy Konga!

Diddy: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!

DK: I'll be good! I'll be good!

Narrator: That's better!

Diddy: Awwwwwww….

So, what did you think? Please review it, but don't be harsh on it. It is my first ff after all. I'll start work on the next chapter as soon as possible, as long as I can fit it in with any stupid homework I have! Thanks for reading!


	2. A fail of a time

Thanks for the reviews guys! They're not really that dumb, its just what makes it so funny! I'm sorry if this chapter isn't as good, but enjoy & please send a review! Oh, & I don't own any of these characters. I'd teach Diddy how to play football. Oh well. Enjoy!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….……………………………………………………………………………………….

Chapter 2 A fail of a time. 

KNOCK! KNOCK!

DK: Come in buddy!

Diddy: (Enters) Hi DK! Ready to make girls flip?

DK: Err, yeah sure.

Diddy: Right then, lets get started…

Half an hour later…

Diddy: That's settles it. What a great plan!

DK: What are you talking about? We haven't done anything!  
Diddy: I want to make us sound smart!

DK: (falls on floor) But you've spent the last 30 minutes playing DKC!!!

Diddy: But I'm thinking…

DK: (Gets up) Of course you are…

Meanwhile…  
  
???: Zzz 

Narrator: Hey! Since when do you come in to this story!?

???: Huh? Well, I read your ending, & to be frank, it's diabolical.

Narrator: What?! What's wrong with them falling in love again for no explained reason?

???: Of course, & the part with the evil fairy planning on turning Dixie into an ostrich is completely sane!

Narrator: It seemed like a good idea at the time…

???: Anyway, I'm taking over your story!!

Narrator: What!? You're not going to do it, K Rool.

K Rool: Oh thanks. Now they know who I am! Besides, I'm only going to change the ending!

Narrator: How? You're in this story, nitwit!

K Rool: Just do something better or else!!!

Narrator: Oh alright… Let's get back to the story…

K Rool: Zzz

Kritter 1: Boss!!!!

K Rool: Huh? HOW DARE YOU WAKE ME FROM MY PEACEFUL SLUMBER!!

Kritter 1: Oops, heh heh GULP

K Rool: I CAN'T STAND IT! Oh well, what do you want…

Kritter 2: We want to be entertained!

K Rool: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????????????????????????????????/

Kritter 3: Yeah! We need entertainment!

K Rool: YOU'RE AT WORK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT DO YOU EXPECT!!!!!!!!!!!!! DO YOU REALLY THINK I'M GOING TO GET ENTERTAINMENT!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kritter 2: Well why do you think we were asking? Honestly boss, you're so…

K Rool: GET OUT BEFORE I FIRE THE LOT OF YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(As thy leave)

Kritter 3: Nice try guys. How about we ask him if we can play volleyball with him dressed in a bikini!  
Kritter 2: Good idea!  
Other 2: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kritter 2: Well it seemed like a good idea at the ti…

Other 2: SHADDUP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kritter 1: He'll knock us back to the roman age if anymore comes out of us! 

Kritter 3: (Smirks) Hey, you've jus given me a idea!

Other 2: Wha?

Kritter 3: Jus follo me & You'll see! (Grabs other two & starts running)

Meanwhile…

Diddy: OH MY LOVE! OH MY DARLING! OH MY … (still moving his lips)

DK: Honestly Diddy, what kind of idea is this?

Diddy It's an idea that is going to make Dixie fall for me!

DK: Oh, I'm sure miming to a tape being played is a good idea, especially when the singer sounds like a fifty year old!

Diddy: Nah, I'd say he was in his forties!

DK: Sheesh. Hey, I've got an idea!

Diddy: Does it involve miming?

DK: Err, suprisingly Cough no

A few minutes later

Diddy: Got it Kiddy?

Kiddy: Me think so…

DK: Knock on the door & say "DK & Diddy are very sorry & are willing to make up &…"

Kiddy: Me know! Don't worry! (Walks to Candy's house)

DK: I told you Kiddy could help us!

Diddy: I don't know. Is Kiddy really the right monkey for the job?

DK: Relax buddy! What could go wrong?

KNOCK! KNOCK!

DK: Shh! (Goes behind a bush. Diddy follows) 

Candy: (Opens door. Dixie is with her.) Hello Kiddy! What is it?

Kiddy: Ahem DK & Diddy are very sorry & are willing to wear make up

DK & Diddy: AUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dixie: What?

Candy: They're just being ridiculous. Stupid monkeys. Bye Kiddy!

Diddy: (Sarcastic voice) I told you Kiddy could help us! 

DK: Sorry buddy.

Diddy: Oh well. WAIT!!!!!!!! POETRY!!!!!!!!

DK: What about poetry?

Diddy: (Falls on floor) We'll use poetry! 

DK: Eh?

Diddy: (Falls on floor just when getting up)

Half an hour later…

Diddy: So that's what poetry is!

DK: Poetry! I thought you said Cranky

Diddy: (falls on floor) IT DOESN'T EVEN SOUND LIKE CRANKY!!!!!!!!!

DK: It doesn't sound like Planky?  
Diddy: (Picks up bucket of water near Cranky's cabin & soaks DK)

DK: (Spits out mouthful of water) Well, it sounded like Planky…

10 minutes later…

Diddy: So, lets hear your first one.

Dk: Ok Ahem Roses are red, 

Violets are blue,

I've got an appetite,

For meatball stew.

So, what do you think eh?

Diddy: (Glares at DK) & How exactly is that a love poem?

Candy: Well I was referring to Candy's cooking!

Diddy: Candy never makes meatball stew!

DK: Well I thought she could try something new for a change!

Diddy: DK, I'd be very surprised if anyone fell in love with someone who gave them a suggestion on what to cook!

DK: (Confused) everyone fell in…

Diddy: AUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

DK: Yikes…

Diddy: Well, here's mine… 

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

Everything is perfect,

When I'm with you

DK: (Glares at Diddy) & how exactly is that a love poem.

Diddy: Well I was referring to… Hey, wait a minute. Of course it's…

DK: Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah. I don't want to hear you petty excuses.

Diddy: (Gets bucket of water he was going to use to wash the windows with & soaks DK yet again)

DK: Well, it didn't sound like a love poem…

A few minutes later…

Narrator: Diddy approaches Dixie's house, using his first poem. DK ends up using one of Diddy's poems, due to the fact that Dk's best poem was about him doing the conga.

DK: First time you've said something useful…  
Narrator: (Teeth clenched) Diddy Konga…

DK: AUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Narrator: He he he!

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Diddy: Well, here goes nothing..

Dixie: Yes? Oh…

Diddy: Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

Everything is…

SLAM!!!!!

Diddy: Sigh

At Funky's flights…

DK: Any luck buddy.

Diddy: Sigh Nope…

DK: Same with me…

FLASHBACK

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Candy: Hel.. Oh…

DK: Ahem Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

You know as…

SLAM!

FLASHBACK END.

Funky: Yo! What's up, dudes?

DK: (Sarcastically) we're having a whale of a time.

Diddy: Or rather, a fail of a time.

Narrator: The two explain everything…

Funky: Gee, that's too bad… Just ain't cool. Get my gist?

DK & Diddy: (Look at each other in confusion) Err.

Funky: Sigh In other words, you know what I mean?

DK: Sure... (Looks & is depressed) Oh well, we'd better get home.

Diddy: (Looks & is depressed as well) Yeah Sigh, see ya later Funky

Funky: Remember, Funky's the monkey!  


Diddy: (soaks Funky with the bucket of water by the plane)

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Narrator: Will DK & Diddy ever win their girl's hearts back, what is the Kritter's plan, & will Diddy ever stop soaking people with buckets of water?

Diddy: Hey, its addictive! Do it once, & you have to do it again!

Narrator: So its like smoking is it?

Diddy: Well yeah, except there's no nicotine, it only affects the other person, it…

Narrator: SHADDUP!!!!!!!!!!!!

Diddy: (Is taken back by narrator's grumpy voice & falls on floor.)

Narrator: Anyway, who knows these questions? I do… BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!

Kiddy: HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE!

Narrator: (Falls on foor, feeling queasy) PlEaSe ReViEw, AnD I hOpE yOu EnJoYeD iT.

Kiddy: What wrong, silly man?

Narrator: (Soaks Kiddy with bucket of water which was by his desk)


	3. The entertain game

Well, no new reviews. Oh well. I'll try & make this chapter full of humour. Anyway enjoy! Oh, & I don't own any of these characters. Just as well, because Kiddy would be a pain to look after. Oh well. Enjoy!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Chapter 3: The entertain game

KNOCK! KNOCK!

K Rool: Zzz… Huh? Grunt. Come in!  
Kritter 1: (Quickly glances at Kritter 3) We still don't know what you're up to!

Kritter 2: I know!

Kritter 1: What?

Kritter 2: We forgot his birthday & he's gonna throw us into the sea where a shark will bite us so badly we'll become badly injured & then a submarine will hit us then an electric eel will give us an electric shock &…

Kritter 3: (Soaks Kritter 2 with… a bowl of water)

Narrator: Hah! Got ya there!

Everyone: SHADDUP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Narrator: Hmph! No one has a sense of humour!

Everyone: (Soaks Narrator with water balloons)

Narrator: AUGH!!!!!! (Puts up hands to cover his face, but they hit him lower down.) Well, I guess they do Groan 

K Rool: I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY YOU KNOW!!!

Kritter 3: Whoops. Gulp (Opens door)

K Rool: YOU THREE AGAIN! THIS BETTER NOT BE WHAT I THINK IT IS!

Kritter 1: (Hoping that Kritter 3's idea will work) Well, you see…

Kritter 2: I've come up with a song!

K Rool: WHAT!!!!!!! YOU COME TO ME BECAUSE…

Kritter 2: (Singing) Oh, my sweat is vaporising & my temperature's rising & everyone's looking at me because I'm as hot as can be!

K Rool: THAT DOES IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M GONNA FIRE EVEY LAST ONE OF YA!!!!!!!!!!!

Kritter 3: NO!!!!!!! That's not why we're here!!!!!!!!!

K Rool: Well, what is it?  
Kritter 2: Well…

Kritter 1: (Picks up selotape and puts some over Kritter 2's mouth) 

Kritter 2: Mph!! Ugh!!!

K Rool: Thanks (Says in a kind and gentle voice. The other two grin. Kritter 2 just waves his arms up & down). Oh, & what was I gonna say? Ah yes! I'M LOSING MY PATIENCE WITH YOU LOT!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOW TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kritter 3: Now, anyway yesterday I got the idea that

Kritter 2: (Starts to do a funny dance)

Kritter 1: (Throws Kritter 2 out the window)

Kritter 3: Now without further delay…

Meanwhile at DK isles…

Kritter 3: HEY!!!!!! THIS IS MY ACT!!!!!

Back at K Rool Island.

Kritter 3: That's much…

Meanwhile at DK isles…

Kritter 3: What the..?

Back at K Rool Island.

Kritter 3: Hey!!!

Meanwhile at DK isles

Kritter 3 Stoppit!!!

Back at K Rool Island.

Kritter 3: Make your…

Meanwhile at DK isles

Kritter 3:mind up…

Back at K Rool Island.

K Rool: NOW KEEP IT HERE OR I'LL GIVE YOU A

Narrator: Alright! All right!

Kritter 3: Now, as I was…

???: HELLO THERE!!! THIS IS DAVE E JONES HERE!!!  
Kritter 3: If that's supposed to be a joke, then…

Narrator: Whoops. Erm. Well. Ya see.

Kritter 1: Anymore interruptions & we'll give you one! AND THE SAME GOES FOR AWUL JOKES!!!

Narrator: Sigh Oh all right. But I kind of liked it.

Everyone: SHADDUP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Narrator: EEP.

Dave: AH YES!!!!!!! I'M HERE TO INTERVIEW K ROOL! DK'S ENEMY, & A COMPLETE FAILURE!!!

K Rool: (Looks outraged)

Dave: WHY IS HE A FAILURE? BECAUSE HE..

K Rool: (knocks him out the window, causing him to land on Kritter 2)

Kritter 3: Now…

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Everyone: AUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

???: Bad time?

Everyone: YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

???: OK!!!  
  
Everyone: when we said no interruptions…

Narrator: I swear that wasn't my fault!!!  
Kritter 3: But this is ridiculous!!! We've wasted nearly four pages due to these good for nothing…  
  
Narrator: Oh alright. I'll stop…

Kritter 3: Now. Yesterday, Kritter 1 gave me an idea…

Kritter 1: (Grins, but K Rool doesn't notice)

Kritter 3: About something that will not only help us in our careers, but will also entertain us! Centuries ago…

K Rool: Is this some sort of history lesson?

Kritter 3: No your majesty. Anyway, centuries ago, the Romans lived. For entertainment, they would make sacrifices in a coliseum, and release a herd of lions at the person who was going to be sacrificed…

K Rool: (Starts to smirk)

Kritter 3: So, why don't we do this with LOADS OF klap traps & klamp tramps, & use Kongs as sacfrices!

Kritter 1: But how did I, oh…

Narrator: If you still don't know how he got the idea, go back to chapter 2.

K Rool: BRILLIANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Starts to dance like mad, causing Kritter 1 & 3 to exchange confused looks)

K Rool: GET THE FIRST TWO KONGS YOU SEE, & BRING THEM HERE!!!

Kritter 3: YES SIR!!!

K Rool: The entertain game starts… BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Meanwhile, at DK isles

DK: (Depressed) I can't believe how bad it is without Candy.

Diddy: Yeah & Dixie was all I had…

DK: Well we're still not gonna… Oh forgot it…

Diddy: What can we do?

DK: Well, lets play DKC…

Diddy: Ok...

Narrator: So the two happily play DKC, whistling to the music, no matter how lifeless it was, but then the horror struck…

Hello! I'm Candy Kong, & this is my save point!

DK: AUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Diddy: Lets play DKC2. That'll be… AUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Sees Dixie on the box, & throws it out the window, but then goes outside to pick it up)

DK: Oh what is there to do? I'm too depressed to do anything!

Diddy: (Gets back into tree house, then looks at the box) AUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Then throws it out the window again, and goes outside again to pick it up)

DK: Oh Candy, how I miss you…

Diddy: (Gets back into treehouse)

DK: DON'T LOOK AT THE…

Diddy: AUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DK: He looked at it…

Narrator: Same as before…

Meanwhile…

Kritter 1: Oh this is gonna be great! Now, let's get the last two Kongs we see!

Kritter 3: Are you sure that's what he said? I'm sure he said…

Kritter 1: I KNOW WHAT HE SAID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kritter 3: All right all right!!

Kritter 1: Now, there's Chunky

Kritter 3: Check (Ticks him off on a list of all the kongs)

Kritter 1: Lanky

Kritter 3: Check

Kritter 1: Tiny

Kritter 3: Check

One hour later…

Kritter 1: Phew! That's all of them!

Kritter 3: Except (Scans his list) Candy & Dixie.

Twenty minutes later

Kritter 1: Where the heck are they?

Kritter 3: Shh!!! I hear something!

Candy: Well Dixie, it's been a long day, what do you say we head home?

Dixie: Yeah, it sure was nice of Timber to invite us over!

Candy: But he seemed disappointed that you know who didn't come.

Both Kritters: (Exchange confused looks)

Dixie: Candy, you don't have to refer to Diddy as you know who

Candy: Well, ok…

Both Kritters: (Exchange evil grins)

Back at K Rool Island

K Rool: WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!!!!!!!

Kritter 1: Well you told us to get the last two kongs we…

K Rool: AUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh well. They're good enough…

Dixie: What do you want with us?

K Rool: If I told you that.. it wouldn't be much of a surprise! Bwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!!

Kritter 1: HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE!!!  
K Rool: (Whacks him across the head, then soaks him with a bucket of water)

K Rool: Why do you spoil these moments?

Candy: You monster!!! (Slaps K Rool about twenty times)

About twenty minutes later

K Rool: (Holding an ice pack against his black eye) You've really pushed it, ladies… Lock em up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Narrator: About fifty kremlings come up to them. Dixie manages to fight some of, but eventually gets caught…

Klump: (Throws Dixie & Candy into a cell)

Both: OW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Klump: Now enjoy your last night if you would ladies. BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dixie: Zzz

Klump: WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Dixie: Huh?

Klump: Oh well. Do what you want. You might as well make the most of this. Good night! (Strides of laughing)

Candy: Oh Dixie, what are we gonna do now?

Dixie: sigh there's nothing we can do! (Water starts to go down her face)

Candy: Dixie? Are you all right?

Dixie: Yeah, it's just sweat. It's hot in here.

Candy: (Shivering) Dixie, don't worry about it. We'll get out of here somehow!

Dixie: Yeah Sniff. Let's just hope we do…

Back at DK isles

STAMP! STAMP!

DK: What the?

Diddy: What was that?

Narrator: Both run outside. There were signs all over the place saying

Diddy: (Starts to read one) Have you seen these two girls? Last seen at Timber's house. If you see them, please tell Funky. Award: The girls? 

DK: They're missing?

Diddy: (Looks to the right) Hey look!

Narrator: The whole family is putting up signs.

Funky: Hey dudes…

DK: What's going on Funky?

Funky: They said they'd be back from Timber's house three hours ago.

Diddy: They might still be at Timber's house.

Funky: (Shakes his head) Nope. We just called him.

DK & Diddy: (Exchange worried looks)

DK: They might have been held back by a storm.

Diddy: Or maybe they saw a shopping mall.

Funky: Nope. They took my plane & its back on the island.

DK: But that means..

Diddy: they might still be on the island!

Funky: Nope. They said they'd let us know as soon as they came home.

Tiny: I hope nothing's happened to my sister.

DK: Don't worry Tiny!  
  
Diddy: we'll find them!

Chunky: Finished! 

Narrator: Funky looks where Chunky was working.

Cranky: AUGH! Who's plastered my beautiful cabin with all these signs!?

Funky: Err, Chunky dude. When I said use the eighty signs you had, I meant use them on different buildings. And yet, you've used every last one on Cranky dude's house!

Narrator: Cranky's cabin had so many signs on it, it practically became the new wallpaper.

Cranky: WHO DID THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????????????

Chunky: (Points at Diddy)

Cranky: YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Diddy: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT WAS…

Cranky: JUST YOU WAIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Chases after Diddy)

Diddy: JUST YOU WAIT CHUNKY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Sprints like mad)

Chunky: BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

DK: (Soaks Chunky with bucket of water)

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I Know this chapter isn't very funny, & I do apologise, but it is a key chapter. Well I hope you enjoyed. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

DK: Hey, they don't have to!

Narrator: (Picks up phone) Hello, Namco?

DK: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Picks up phone & throws it out the window.)

Narrator: Nuff said…


	4. The Mood, It's Bad & It's Ugly

YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A NEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I DON'T CARE IF IT'S FROM SOMEONE WHO HAS ALREADY REVIEWED!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ok, maybe I'm overreacting a bit, oh well. Sorry it took me a bit of a while to do this chapter, but I've had MORE than enough homework. Oh well. Enjoy!!!!! Oh yeah, I don't own any of these characters. Who needs a parrot when you've got Cranky?

DK: Everyone.

Narrator: Fair enough.

  
DK: Phew. I thought you were gonna do something related to Diddy Konga

Narrator: Thanks! I forgot about that! I'll keep that in mind whenever you criticise the plot!

  
DK: (Bangs his head against a tree about thirty times)

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Chapter 3: The Mood, it's bad & it's ugly.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

K Rool: Come in!

Narrator: K Rool was in such a good mood, nothing could get him down.

Kritter ?: Hello your mage… HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DON'T I AT LEAST GET A NUMBER AFTER MY NAME?

Kritter useless: That's bette… HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kritter cal: (Says sarcastically) Oh that's brilliant. I'm sure the readers are laughing their heads off.

Narrator: They are? YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kritter cal: (Notices he hasn't had his name changed, & soaks narrator with a bucket of water)

Narrator: Oh boy.

Kritter 21947643927490237494729463947: Sigh That'll do. 

K Rool: Excuse me?

Kritter 21947643927490237494729463947: Whoops. Sorry. Anyway, our coliseum…

Narrator: Which is the foot ball pitch Kritter 2 used K Rool's money to buy 2 years ago…

Kritter 21947643927490237494729463947: Is down Gulp due to unfortunate circumstances &…

K Rool: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!???????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!???????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????????!!!!!!!!?????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!???????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!???????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!???????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!???????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????????????!!!!!!!!!

Kritter 21947643927490237494729463947: … Our sacrifice will have to be delayed for two days & we're really sorry &

  
K Rool: I WANT IT TO BE TODAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY SHOULD I HAVE TO WAIT TWO DAYS FOR IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kritter 21947643927490237494729463947: (says really quickly) Oh well I've gotta go now so I'll see you sir…BYE! (Dashes out like mad) 

Outside K Rool's office…

Kritter 3: How did he take it?

K Rool: AUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SON OF A…

Narrator: WATCH IT!!!!!!!!! This is a G you know, & kids could be reading this!

K Rool: STUPID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kritter 21947643927490237494729463947: He took it really well.

Meanwhile…

Kritter 4: Here ya go!!!!!!!!!!! (Punches Candy & Dixie)

Dixie: OW!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kritter 4: Dunno. Just felt like it.

Candy: (Goes forward to do what she has to do, until she realises there are iron bars. He opened the cell to punch them, then closed it as soon as he finished)

Kritter 4: Here's your breakfast! (Puts down a breadcrumb & a baby's milk bottle one twentieth full of milk). NOW SHADDUP!!!  


Dixie: Sniff Oh. How will we ever get through the day with such a terrible breakfast? (Looks like she's about to burst into tears)

Twenty minutes later…

Kritter 4: Sorry about the delay! Here's your REAL breakfast! (Puts down 15 flapjacks, 20 waffles, 25 pieces of toast, 12 bowls of cereal & 30 glasses of orange juice.)

Dixie: TA!!! (Starts to tuck in like mad)

  
Candy: (Looks appalled) Dixie, your manners are worse then Diddy's!

  
Narrator: Now THAT is serious!

Twenty five minutes later…

Narrator: Dixie had more food in her then in a market the size of France, even though there isn't. Dixie, being the kind & caring primate she was, gave Candy One flapjack, a piece of toast & a glass of orange juice. Well, this was enough for Candy, so she didn't really mind.

Dixie: Burp Pardon me. (Tries to get up, but falls back down)

Candy: I have to admit, even though your manners were worse than Diddy & Dk's put together…

Narrator: Woah woah woah. That is really pushing it.

Candy:.You can be really useful at times.

Dixie: Thanks! BURP (Goes bright red) whoops, heh heh.

Candy: Sigh

Meanwhile…

DK: Diddy, this really isn't necessary.

Diddy: (Dressed like a detective, with a fake pipe in his mouth) Ah, my dear DK. This is a mystery so, err, mysterious, only a true detective like myself can solve one as, err, mysterious as it.

Cranky: PAH! What is it with you kids & these stupid games of yours?

Diddy: Hah!!! We're not afraid to show it, are we Dk?

DK: (Has a brown plastic bag over his head)

Back at K Rool Isles…

Dixie: (Still can't get up)

Candy: Oh how I wish I was back at DK Isles…

Dixie: Yeah… Burp

Candy: That's the sixth one in two minutes!

Dixie: Sorry… I won't do it again… Burp

Candy: AUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dixie: Oh, I wish Diddy were with me. (Puts her hand over her mouth as soon as she realises what she said)

Candy: You wish HE were here?

Dixie: Sigh I have to be honest, ever since we went to Timber's house I've been missing him like mad…

Candy: What made you miss him?

Dixie: Sniff I saw a picture of him with Timber.

Candy: & that made you miss him?

Dixie: Sniff I know it Sniff sounds crazy, but it's just Sniff how I feel.

Candy: Dixie are you alright?

Dixie: Yeah Sniff I've Sniff just Sniff got Sniff a Sniff cold.

Candy: Come off it Dixie. I know you're ready to burst into tears.

Dixie: (Bursts into tears) Oh, & You're making it better, aren't you!

Candy: (Starts to feel guilty) Dixie, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that.

Dixie: Just leave me alone, ok! (Runs off to the other side of the cell, only just realising how small the cell is & ends up running five yards before sitting down)

Candy: Please don't be like this Dixie!

Narrator: But how could she expect her to? She felt exactly the same way about DK. She only just held back the tears.

Kritter 5: (Hears Dixie crying, & starts to do the same) WAH!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

About ten Kritters: WAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

About fifty Kritters: WAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

K Rool: (Still in a bad mood) Humph!!!!!! WHAT THE?!?!  


WAH HAH HAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!WAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!WAH HAH HAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  
Narrator: Dixie wasn't crying like that obviously…

K Rool: WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!STOP SOBBING YOUR HEARTS OUT & GET BACK TO WORK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Silence

K Rool: Zzz

Back at DK isles…

DK: Well, we've wasted eight hours, & we haven't found a single clue…

Diddy: Hey look!!! (Points to sand) You always get it when you say stuff like that!

DK: (Confused) Err…

Diddy: There's some sort of writing… (Reads) Lagoo?

Dk: Blasted Lanky… WAIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THERE'S SOMETHING ELSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Diddy: Alright, alright keep your tie on! (Reads) Tiny woz ere b4u.

Both: ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

DK: WAIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THERE'S ANOTHER ONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  


Diddy: (Reads) Dear Kongs. I will blow up your puny island!!!!!!!! BWA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  


DK: That's nothing… WAIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Diddy: Oh brother…

DK: There's footprints on it, but I'll try & read it… (Reads what is legible) HL. Krmig hv kdapd s.

Both: (Look at each other in confusion)

DK: Rats. No clues…

Diddy: OH NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOOK AT THE THOSE FOOTPRINTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dk: Looks at them, & exchanges worried looks with Diddy…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….…

It's getting pretty emotional eh? Well, it is romance as well you know! Please review, & I hope you enjoyed it!

DK: HOW COULD YOU LET THEM TREAT CANDY LIKE THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Narrator: Diddy Konga! Please bang right drum!

DK: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  


Narrator: I could get used to this! 


	5. The Staight Escape

YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I GOTTA NEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I GOTTA NEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I GOTTA NEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I GOTTA NEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

DK: You are getting crazier by the minute.

Narrator: Preorder Diddy Konga now & get a free Diddy plush toy!

DK: AUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I apologize for the mistakes the previous chapter had, & enjoy! I don't own any Kongs, mainly because the pet shop ran out of them.

Diddy: STOP USING THAT STUPID JOKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Narrator: Diddy Kon… Oh drat

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 5: The Straight escape.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

DK: Come in!

Diddy: (Enters) I knew the kremlings were behind this! 

DK: They are?

Diddy: (falls on floor)

DK: You haven't got a very good sense of balance have you?

Diddy: (falls on floor when getting up)

DK: You're at it again!

Diddy: Err

DK: Don't you err me!

Diddy: DK, we're supposed to be concentrating on Candy & Dixie here!

DK: Why? What happened to them?

Diddy: AUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

DK: Oh. Right. Now I remember.

Diddy: Look DK, whatever K Rool is doing with them can't be good, & it's up to us to get there as soon as possible.

DK: It is?  
  
Diddy: (Soaks DK with a wet sponge)

DK: (Spits out mouthful of water) well at least it's a change…

At Funky's flights.

Funky: Sorry dudes, I'm all out.

DK & Diddy: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????????????

Funky: Well, except for the that one…

DK: OH NO!!! NOT THAT ONE!!!!!!!!!

Funky: Sorry dudes. That's the only ONE that's up & running.

DK: Of all the ONES it could have been, why in the ONE Heaven we have does it have to be ONE!

Funky: I know Donkey Dude. This is ONE big bummer.

(What they sound like to Diddy.)

DK ONE ONE ONE ONE ONE ONE ONE ONE ONE ONE ONE ONE ONE ONE ONE ONE ONE ONE ONE ONE ONE ONE ONE ONE ONE.

Funky: ONE ONE ONE ONE ONE ONE ONE ONE ONE ONE ONE ONE ONE ONE ONE ONE ONE ONE ONE ONE ONE ONE ONE ONE ONE..

Diddy: AUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Other Two: (exchange confused expresions.)

DK: That is ONE stressed chimp!

Diddy: (Whacks DK with Funky's surf board.)

Meanwhile…

Klump: All right men…

Klamp Tramps & Klampons: All right boss!

Klump: No you idiots I didn't finish what I was saying.

Klamp Tramps & Klampons: Sorry boss.

Klump: Now.. Yes?

Klampon: Someday I will rule K Rool Island, & then you will all bow to me!

Klump: For crying out loud #62 & three quarters that's the fifteenth time & it hasn't even been ten minutes yet!  
Klampom: Duh…

Klump: I could have been a mechanic, but no…

Meanwhile…

Dixie: Yawn

Candy: You're up late. 

Dixie: It's only… HALF PAST TWELVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Candy: Giggles

Dixie: Where's our breakfast?  
Candy: Oh, you mean the one that I threw out the window? You see…

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Candy: (smirks)

Dixie: YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Candy: HEE HEE HEE!

Dixie: (Soaks Candy with a bucket of water)

Candy: Where'd you get that?

Dixie: You see I… Hey! Where did I get it?

Candy: (Whacks herself on the head)

Dixie: …

Candy: …

Dixie: Sorry I acted a bit stupid yesterday.

Candy: Sigh No need to apologise. I felt exactly the same way about DK.

Dixie: I can't stop thinking about Diddy.

Narrator: How love struck can you get?

Candy & Dixie: GET LOST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Narrator: Gulp (runs off)

Candy: Lets do something to get them off our minds.

Dixie: Ok then. Truth or dare?

Candy: Nice, but what's the point? There isn't a huge amount of things we can do in a cell.

Dixie: Let's just do truth then.

Candy: I'll go & get some paper & a pen, your history is so funny I've got to have it for future reference!

Dixie: (Growls)

Candy: Hold on. (Slips through bars) Ah, here's some!

Dixie: (Glares at Candy)

Candy: What?

Some hard shoving later.

Candy: (Running) you had to have all that breakfast yesterday didn't you?

Dixie: (Running too) what breakfast Burp.

Candy: (Whacks Dixie with a frying pan)

Dixie: Ow! Where'd you get that?

Candy: On that wall.

Dixie: Thanks! (Picks one up & whacks Candy)

Candy: Ow! Why you…

Narrator: Go on! Finish her off! Make her have it! Give her some!

Boss: Stop watching that blinking "The world's greatest pillow fights" show & get back to work!

Narrator: Since when do I have a boss? I don't even get paid for this!

Boss: Since now. Now are you gonna…

Narrator: Wait a minute. You're Lanky!

Lanky: Lagoo! Drat.

Some hard walloping later

Narrator: Dixie & Candy both have more lumps on their head then the amount of brain cells I have!

Lanky: Not many then…

Narrator: First the boss whadyamacallit & now this! Get out of my fan fic!

Lanky: But…

NARRATOR: NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lanky: You must be Lagoo! Serious because even your name is in capitals!

Narrator: Grr.

Lanky: ALRIGHT ALRIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lagoo.

Narrator: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY. Hey, that was FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN. I LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE bananas. 

Dixie & Candy: (Wallop narrator)

Narrator: (Faints)

Candy: Wimp.

Dixie: Anyway…

Where ever we were before.

Dixie: Groan

Candy: Groan

Dixie: Shouldn't we have escaped instead of whacking each other to death with frying pans?

Krusha: Maybe you should have…

Candy: Hiya Krusha!

Krusha: Hiya girls! Wait a minute. HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That's not right.

At K Rool's office…

Krusha: They managed to escape somehow. 

K Rool: I thought we put glue on the bars!

Krusha: Yeah. I used this! (Gives can to K Rool)

K Rool: You idiot! That's grease!

Krusha: Whoops.

K Rool: Anyway, do anything funny again & I'll tell everyone your horrible secrets!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Candy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dixie: Hey, we don't have horrible secrets!!!!!!

K Rool: WELL JUST DON'T DO IT AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Narrator: BWA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dixie: NOT YOU AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!

Narrator: AH! IT IS NOT THE AWFWL NARATOR OF THIS STORY I AM!!!!! I AM THE NARRATOR OF LANKY'S WONDERFUL ADVENTURES!!!!!!!!

Dixie: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Candy: HEY! There's no fanfic called Lanky's wonderful adventures!

Narrator: (Embarassed) Oh. Oh yeah.

Lanky: Does anyone like me?  
Everyone: SHADDUP!!  
Lanky: Sniff

Candy: We don't hate you! You're just annoying at times.

Lanky: LAGOO!

Meanwhile…

Diddy: Let's take off already!

DK: Err, Diddy, we have taken off.

(Long pause)

Diddy: It's that slow! How does it stay airborne?

DK: Dunno.

Diddy: This is going to be a looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong journey.

DK: Zzz.

Diddy: DK! Someone's got to control the plane!

Five minutes later.

Diddy: (Controlling the plane) Stupid DK.

Narrator: Diddy found himself starting to worry. What if they were too late? What if they turned Dixie & Candy evil? What if DK never woke up until the end of the journey?  
  
Diddy: Oh Dixie Sigh. You wouldn't want me to be like this, well tough I am! You probably don't even have feelings for me.

DK: Yes I do!

Diddy: DIXIE!?!?! IS THAT… DK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

DK: (Bursts out laughing) Oh boy, that was classic!

Diddy: (Embarrassed) THAT'S NOT FUNNY!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU SHOULDN'T MAKE JOKES OUT OF THINGS LIKE THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Besides, I know you feel the same way about Candy.

DK: (Stops laughing) Well, err.

Diddy: Cough

DK: Alright I do… Hold on, that's not even embarrassing to mention.

Diddy: Oh well. This is our fault we feel like this anyway. How could anyone forgot four dates in a row?

DK: Yeah… Well, we didn't really forget the last one.

Diddy: But still. Makes you wonder why Dixie ever liked me. I'm such an idiot.

DK: Diddy, you're not an idiot, we both are.

Diddy: Thanks, but it's not making me feel any better. & Besides, it doesn't make any sense! 

DK: Oh Candy. You're probably glad to be away from me.

Meanwhile…

Candy: Oh how could we be so stupid?

Dixie: Sigh because we are.   
  
Candy: We're probably gonna die & DK won't know I loved him! 

Dixie: I don't even have a picture of Diddy.

Candy: You really like him don't you?  
  
Narrator: Well duh!

Dixie: STAY OUT OF THIS!!!

Candy: This is a girls conversation!

Narrator: Now I know how Lanky feels…

Candy: Time for a slap!

Narrator: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO
    
    Ten minutes later…
    Narrator: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Candy: WELL LEAVE US ALONE THEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Narrator: (Runs off)

Dixie: We're being pathetic.

Candy: He had it coming! 

Dixie: Not that! I'm sure DK & Diddy were never like this when they were captured…

Narrator: Girls… TSK

Dixie: (Whacks him with her ponytail)
    
     Narrator: YARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Runs off yet again)

Candy: I just thought of something. How is he running off when he comes in here?

Dixie: Dunno. Anyway we've got to stop moping like this.

Candy: Well why didn't you just say so before

Dixie: (Falls on floor)

Meanwhile…

Diddy: THIS IS RIDICULOUS!!!!!!!!!

DK: ?

Diddy: We've travelled about five inches in the time it was with Candy & Dixie!

DK: Wellwhatareyagonnado?

Diddy: Why aren't there any spaces?

DK: Dunno.

Diddy: THAT DOES IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Jumps off the plane)

DK: WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!!!!!!!!!

Diddy: (Pulls out parachute) Number 1, We're going to get there quicker by swimming, & number 2, I've always wanted to use a parachute!

DK: Why am I doing this? (Joins Diddy, leaving the plane to go ahead without them)

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Finnaly! Keep the reviews coming!

DK: Why are you starting every chapter with KNOCK! KNOCK!

Narrator: Do the Diddy Kong! Bang the left, bang the right, with funky you're outta sight!

DK: I hate you.

Diddy with funky you're outta sight?


	6. Kongs To The Rescue! Cough

I can't believe it, I've finally finished my first fan fic! Well. Not at the time of typing.

DK: Duh…

Narrator: Didd… Rats, I can't think of anything else.

DK: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!

Narrator: Doesn't mean I won't change it.

Silence

Anyway:I don't own any characters in this fanfic (Well, almost), I haven't got enough room in my house.

Diddy: WHAT DID I SAY!

All right, all right. Here's a little question. Can you name three Kongs that haven't appeared in this fanfic (They won't be in this chapter). Three answers are at the end of this chapter (The old DK doesn't count because he's Cranky & DK JR doesn't count because he's DK. A fact for those who don't know J )

Please read, review & enjoy the last chapter of Date Debate!!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 6. Kongs to the rescue! Cough

KNOCK! KNOCK!

K Rool: COME IN!

Klump: Your majesty, the coliseum is ready!

K Rool: Perfect. BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Klump: Heh heh heh. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some paper work to do.

Narrator: K Rool was in such a good mood, he didn't even realise that he never gave kremlings paperwork.

Meanwhile…

Krusha: Oh girls!! (Smirks)

Dixie: Hiya Krusha!

Krusha: Hiy… HEY! Stop that! I just wanted to tell you I hope you have a wonderful day today…

Dixie & Candy: (Smile)

Krusha: COS ITS YOUR LAST!!!!!!!!!

Candy: That's very… LAST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dixie: What have you been planning!

Krusha: (Smirks) Well, it's a looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ten minutes later.

Krusha: oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong story.

Narrator: You could have explained the whole story in that time!

Krusha: Well at least I don't use the same joke three times in stories!

Dixie: How is that a joke?

Narrator: Well, it's funny, so it can be called a joke. Anyway we're getting off story here so STICK TO THE SCRIPT!!!

Candy: What script?

Narrator: Oh brother… (Leaves)

Author: Just a notice, this IS REALLY HAPPENING.

Candy: ?

Author: ?

Candy: I thought the author was the narrator!

Author: Well guess what? I'm not!

DING DING DA!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: (Except author) Eh?

Author: Err that means it's a huge shock, like they do in pantos.

Krusha: Right… Wait. Who is the narrator?

Author: I dunno. I found him in a shopping mall.

Everyone else: (fall over)

Author: Well where else was I supposed to find one? Narrators R Us?

Krusha: Hey, it's a possibility!

Everyone else: (fall over)

Dixie: How is this really happening if there's an author?

Author: Dunno, anyway let's get back to the story.

Dixie: But I thought you said…

Author: ZIP!!!!!!!

Dixie: Well, at least you're not as mad as the narrator.

Meanwhile…

DK: Diddy, we are not going to be able to swim all the way to K Rool's fortress by swimming.

???: Oh, is that so!

Diddy: Enguarde!!!

Enguarde: Aww, I wanted to introduce myself…

Diddy: Sorry.

DK: Wait a minute… How did you know we needed help?

Enguarde: Err, maybe you should look behind you.

Narrator: DK Isles was about ten metres away.

Author: Are you still here?

Narrator: Well we can't carry on without a narrator:

Author: Rats…

DK: Can you guys stop interrupting? 

Author & Narrator: Sorry… Carry on.

Diddy: Err, I see.

Enguarde: Well doesn't just stay there, hop on!  
DK: (Hops on)

Diddy: (Hops on)

Enguarde: Right! Off to the North Pole!

DK: Actually, it's K Rool's island.

Enguarde: Whatever.

Meanwhile…

Dixie: Well, it's been nice knowing you Candy.

Candy: We are going to escape somehow!

Two minutes silence

Candy: Ok maybe not.

Dixie: I can't believe they're killing us just for entertainment.

Narrator: Krusha had told them the story while we were with DK & Diddy.

Candy: Sigh & I thought we could escape.

Dixie: I can't believe the last thing I did to Diddy was slam the door on him…

Candy: Even if they did forget four dates in a row.

Dixie: Well they didn't really forget the last one.

Candy: Just, weren't, punctual.

Dixie: Yeah.

Candy: Hey, that shadow looks like DK's!

Narrator: Klump enters.

Candy: Ok, don't tell Dk I said that.

Meanwhile…

Enguarde: Well guys, here we are! 

DK: Nice! Except for on minor fault.

Diddy: THIS IS THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Enguarde: And…

DK: WE WERE SUPPOSED TO GO TO K ROOL ISLAND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Enguarde: Whoops, heh heh.

Diddy: IT COULD BE TOO LATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Enguarde: Oh come on. What could possibly go wrong?

Meanwhile…

K Rool: Witness gentlemen!!!!!!!!! These lovely Cough girls will be wonderful sacrifices in just two hours!

Some random Klap trap: Why not now?

K Rool: Sigh because some of the kremlings are still on holiday at the mushroom kingdom, & it's two hours from there to here.

Krusha: Can't have a sacrifice without every kremling in the world!

Everyone else: (Stares at Krusha)

Krusha: What?

Meanwhile…

Enguarde: I still say there's a similarity between the words Mushroom & K Rool.

DK: Enguarde, stop moving your mouth & start moving yourself.

Diddy: Yeah, or those kremlings will get there…

DK: KREMLINGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Narrator: There were kremlings on a speed boat.

Enguarde: Come on guys! Let's get them!

Diddy: We haven't got time! We've got to get to K Rool isles.

DK: Well, he's got a point.

Kritter 8: Uh oh.

Kritter 9: What?

Kritter 8: Look (Points at Kongs & Enguarde)

Kritter 10: Well come on guys, let's go & get them!

Kritter 11: STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!

Other three: ?

Kritter 11:K Rool will kill us if we're late.

Kriiter 8: But.. Yeah, the last time I was late he threw me out the window.

Kritter 9: Just pretend we haven't seen them.

Diddy: Just pretend we haven't seen them

???: Ready guys?

???: Sure… 

Narrator: Three croctopusses are swimming below them. Annoyed about them being able to swim faster then them, they plot revenge.

???: ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

DK: What the?

Enguarde: Oh brother

OW!!!!!!!!!!!!! STOPPIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GERROF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! QUITIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

???: For crying out loud we haven't even done anything yet!

Diddy: DK!!!!!!! YOU'RE SITTING ON ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

DK: Sorry…

???: Anyway, where were we? Ah yes. ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Other three: Uh oh.

Twenty minutes later…

DK: Diddy & Enguarde: Groan

Diddy: We've gotta hurry guys! Who knows what K Rool is doing!

DK: K Rool does.

Diddy: Not including K Rool.

DK: The kremlings do!

Diddy: Not including the kremlings

DK: Cand…

Enguarde: AUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

DK: Well, they do!

Diddy: Man, I can't stop worrying.

DK: Don't worry little buddy. I'm the same.

Enguarde: Don't worry guys. We'll make it.

Meanwhile…

WE WANT THE SACRIFICE! WE WANT THE SACRIFICE! WE WANT THE SACRIFICE! WE WANT THE SACRIFICE! WE WANT THE SACRIFICE! WE WANT THE SACRIFICE! WE WANT THE SACRIFICE! WE WANT THE SACRIFICE! WE WANT THE SACRIFICE! WE WANT THE SACRIFICE! WE WANT THE SACRIFICE! WE WANT THE SACRIFICE! WE WANT THE SACRIFICE! WE WANT THE SACRIFICE! WE WANT THE SACRIFICE! WE WANT THE SACRIFICE! WE WANT THE SACRIFICE! WE WANT THE SACRIFICE! WE WANT THE SACRIFICE! WE WANT THE SACRIFICE! WE WANT THE SACRIFICE! WE WANT THE SACRIFICE! WE WANT THE SACRIFICE! WE WANT THE SACRIFICE! WE WANT THE SACRIFICE! WE WANT THE SACRIFICE! WE WANT THE SACRIFICE! WE WANT THE SACRIFICE! WE WANT THE SACRIFICE! WE WANT THE SACRIFICE! WE WANT THE SACRIFICE! WE WANT THE SACRIFICE! WE WANT THE SACRIFICE! WE WANT THE SACRIFICE! WE WANT THE SACRIFICE! WE WANT THE SACRIFICE! WE WANT THE SACRIFICE! WE WANT THE SACRIFICE! WE WANT THE SACRIFICE! WE WANT THE SACRIFICE! WE WANT THE SACRIFICE! WE WANT THE SACRIFICE! WE WANT THE SACRIFICE! WE WANT THE SACRIFICE! WE WANT THE SACRIFICE!

K Rool: QUIET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence Silence 

Dixie:Err…

K Rool: We must have those kremlings for guards! You don't want someone to break in, do you?

Narrator: A goomba comes out of nowhere, & steals the banana coins K Rool stole from DK. 

Kramp: BYE SUCKERS!!!

K Rool: WHY YOU!!!

Kramp: HEE HEE HEE! (Runs off.)

Kritter 3:Just remember folks, if it weren't for me, this wouldn't be happening!

Everyone: (Starts to pound Kritter 3)

Kritter 3:OW!!!!!!!!!!!! STOPPIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I MEANT THE SACRIFICE THING, NOT THAT GAAMBA OR WHAT EVER HE'S CALLED!!!!!!

Everyone: (Grins)

K Rool: Oh boy.

Dixie: Bunch of lunatics.

Krusha: Grr.

Dixie: What's wrong Krusha?

Krusha: You see… HEY!!!!!!!!!!

Dixie: HEE HEE HEE!

Krusha: That's It!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Pounds Dixie)

Dicie: OW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Why, if Diddy were here, he'd kick your butt!

Silence

HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

K Rool: That pipsqueak couldn't beat up a fly. HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

Dixie: THAT DOES IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DIDDY IS STRONGER THEN YOUR WHOLE ARMY PUT TOGTHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Silence

HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

K Rool: Stop it! You're killing me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dixie: LET ME AT HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LET ME AT HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Goes towards K Rool, but is held back by two kritters)

K Rool: How sweet…

All Kremlings: Awwwww…

K Rool: I AM BEING SARCASTIC YOU IDIOTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

All Kremlings: GULP

Meanwhile…

DK: Hey, I just heard some laughter…

Diddy: LOOK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

K Rool: IT'S K ROOL ISLAND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Diddy: I'm coming angel delight cake with extra sweet strawberry icing with a buttery taste that turns my mouth into a stream & with a sweet cherry on top!

DK: (Almost speechless) Nice pet name!

Diddy: Pet name? I was talking about my dessert!

DK: (falls over)

Enguarde: OW!  
DK: Sorry…

Enguarde: Sigh doesn't matter.

Meanwhile…

K Rool: WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kritter 8: Well sir. First we stopped a bank robbery, then we saved the princess, then we travelled around the world in eighty days, then we made Dixie & Candy Kong drown, & finally, we went on a voyage to the moon.

K Rool: That's nice.

Dixie: (Whispers) that's K Rool for you.

K Rool: Now, We're gonna need you lot to guard the place.

Kritter 10: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY CAN'T WE JUST LOCK THE DOORS?

K Rool: Good point. I never thought of that!

Kritter 10: (falls over) 

K Rool: Now, it's killing time! BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Candy & Dixie: Gulp

Meanwhile…

DK: Ok Enguarde, just wait here (jumps onto K Rool isles)

Enguarde: Aww… Do I have to?

Diddy: Sorry Enguarde (Jumps onto K Rool isles) but we're going to need to get home when we rescue Candy & Dixie.

Enguarde: Sigh all right.

DK: Come on little buddy!

Enguarde: OK!

DK: Not you, you idiot.

Enguarde: Aww…

Diddy: I'm coming Dixie!

DK: Don't worry Candy. You won't be a damsel in distress much longer!

Meanwhile…

Klump: LADIES & GENTLEMEN! WELCOME TO OUR ANNUAL DANCE RECITAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!

K Roo: Thank yo… IT'S A SACRIFICE YOU IDOIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Klump: Whoops. What I meant to say was… WELCOME TO OUR Err, SACRIFICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! & HERE'S YOUR HOST… K ROOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

K Rool: (Comes down on a rope) Thank you!!! Thank you!!! Now, before we begin, let us introduce our little gARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Some random kremling: What's a gARGH?

Another random kremling: Dunno.

Narrator: The rope K Rool is hanging on swings left & right. When he finally lets go, he goes flying towards some very unfortunate Kremlings.

K Rool: AUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

CrAsH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yet another random kremling: Groan I think all of my bones are broken.

K Rool: (Runs back down to the stadium) ANYWAY!!!!!!!!!!!! WE HAVE IN OUR STADIUM, THE VERY LOSERS THAT WILL BE SACRIFICED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Narrator: (rope lowers with Candy & Dixie tied to it)

Meanwhile…

DK: how are we gonna get in?

Diddy: Aha! (Points at a box of fireworks)

DK: Nice! (Grins)

Meanwhile…

K Rool: Don't you just hate them! They're so…

BANG!!!

K Rool: WHAT THE? SOMEONE GO & SEE WHAT'S GOING ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Some random kremling: I WILL! (Runs to the door)

DK: Shh! Someone's coming!
    
    Diddy: Perfect (grins)
    Some random kremling: WHO'S OUT… AUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

DK: ATTACK! (Jumps on him)
    
    Some random kremling: OW!

Diddy: TAKE THIS! (Continously bounces on him)
    
    Some random kremling: NOOOO! (Knocks out)

Diddy: Yep, I think he's unconscious!

DK: Nice plan! (Goes towards front door)

Diddy: (follows)

DK: A stadium?

Diddy: I wonder what they're doing.

DK: Shh! I hear chanting!

BOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HISS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Candy: Why, they don't even know how to treat a lady!

Dixie: MEANIES!!!!!!!!!!!

K Rool: Oh, I'm so offended! HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!!!! Now, let's have our music!

Narrrator: Some scary music starts playing, but then…

GO GREASE LIGHTNING YOU'RE BURNING UP THE QUATER MILE! GREASE LIGHTNING! GO GREASE LIGHTNING!

K Rool: WHAT THE?

Candy: Hey, I love this song! (Starts doing the dance to it)

Dixie: Cool! (Joins in)

Narrator: All of the kremlings start dancing like lunatics.

K Rool: TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF!

Silence

Candy & Dixie: Aww…

K Rool: FORGOT THE MUSIC!

Meanwhile…

DK: How are we gonna get in?

Diddy: Look! (Points to a stack of barrels next to the stadium)

DK: How coincidental…

Diddy: Come on! (Starts climbing the stack of barrels)

DK: (Joins in) Man, this is high up! If we fall, we'll probably die!

Diddy: Yikes.

DK: Hey look!

Diddy: Hey! There's Candy & Dixie!

DK: But what's going on?  
  
K Rool: Before our little sacrifice…

DK & Diddy: SACRIFICE!?!?!?

K Rool: Would our little friends like to give some last words?

Dixie & Candy: (Look at each other) yes, we do.

K Rool: Very well. BUT HURRY UP!

Dixie: Diddy, I know you won't hear this, but I just want to say… I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART!

Diddy: (faints)

DK: DIDDY! (Just grabs Diddy) You could have died if I hadn't grabbed you! (Pulls him up)

K Rool: How touching… (Laughs) your turn. (Points at Candy)

Candy: Donkey, how I wish you could hear me, but I'll say this anyway. I'LL ALWAYS LOVE YOU! Even in death, you'll always have a place in my heart!

DK: (Faints)

Diddy: DK! (Grabs DK)

DK: Thanks little buddy!

Diddy: (Looks like he's about to explode) No… problem… now… get… up…

DK: (Gets up) Sorry.

Diddy: I can't believe it! She really loves me!

DK: Even in death…

K Rool: Oh, how sickening!
    
    HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

K Rool: Oh, Diddy, you're so sweet! Donkey, I love you! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Diddy: HOW DARE THEY MAKE FUN OF MY DIXIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

DK: We need a plan…

K Rool: Anyway. Snigger Let the sacrifice begin!

Narrator: About two hundred Klap traps & one hundred & fifty Klampons go after Candy & Dixie.

Candy & Dixie: HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DK: Ok, here' the plan… DIDDY!?

Diddy: (Jumps on the rope K Rool used) Sorry DK, but I'm not going to let a finger be laid on Dixie!

DK: DIDDY NO!

Narrator: Diddy starts to swing down.

K Rool: WHAT THE!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Dixie: DIDDY!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

K Rool: WHAT IS THAT LITTLE RUNT DOING HERE!?!!???????????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Klump: & THERE'S THE BIG ONE TOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Points at DK)

DK: Uh oh…

Diddy: I'M COMING! (Grabs who he thinks is Dixie) DON'T WORRY DIXIE!!!!!!!!!!!! WE'LL BE OUT OF HERE SOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dixie: DIDDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOOK OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Diddy: What… AUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Only just realises that he is holding a klampon)

Narrator: The Klampon then bites his tail, causing Diddy to let go of him & the rope.

Diddy: YOUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Fortunately, his tail grabs onto the rope)

Narrator: Then, he starts to spin around the stadium.

Diddy: Oh brother, I don't think I want to survive this!

Dixie: (Speechless)

Diddy: WOAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YIKES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Crashes into about fifty kremlings)

OW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GERROF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! STOPPIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Diddy: Groan Must save Dixie… BUT I CAN'T CONTOL THIS STUPID ROPE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Narrator: Diddy starts to go towards Candy & Dixie…

CRASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Diddy: Finally.

Candy: Err.

Diddy: Whoops, wrong one. (Puts Candy back where she was & picks up Dixie)

Dixie: (Still speechless)

Diddy: (Goes back to the side of the stadium, & gives the rope to DK)

DK: Thanks… 

Diddy: We better get out of here, Dixie!

Dixie: (Lost for words)

DK: I'm COMING CANDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Starts to swing down)

K Rool: GET HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Narrator: Klap Traps & Klampons start to hit DK, causing him to swing left & right & go forward at the same time.

DK: WOAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Just misses Candy) RATS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Candy: Be careful, Honey!  
  
DK: I WILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Still going out of control) OW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Crashes into Candy)

Candy: OW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

DK: SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

K Rool: Oh brother… (Punches DK & Candy really hard, causing the rope to spin vertically around the stadium)

DK & Candy: YARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Diddy: (Unaware of what's going on) Easy, easy. WHAT THE??? YARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Narrator: DK & Candy crash into Diddy & Dixie, which causes them to join them spinning like mad!

All Kongs: AUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Narrator: All of them let go of the rope, which makes them go flying…

All Kongs: YARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

CRASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Diddy: Great, we've landed in a Dumpster.

DK: Err Diddy, we're in a kitchen.

Some random kremling dressed as a chef: HOW DARE YOU MOCK MY KITCHEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Kicks all four of them out)

DK: YARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Candy: ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dixie: AUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Diddy: WOAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

CRASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Diddy: Groan We're in another kitchen.

DK: Actually Diddy, we're in a Dumpster.

Diddy: Oh...

Dixie: Oh Diddy…

Diddy: Err, yes?

Narrator: She starts to pound him like mad.

Author: WHAT! THAT'S NOT RIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Narrator: Of course, when I say pounding, I mean kissing.

Author: (embarrassed) Sorry, carry on.

Diddy: (Goes redder than his cap) 

Candy: Oh Donkey!

DK: ?

Candy: COME HERE YOU!!!!! (Starts to do the same)

Dixie: (Finally stops kissing Diddy)

Diddy: (Starts to feel guilty) I don't know how you can like me Dixie… I forgot four dates in a row, & I'm such an idiot.

Dixie: Diddy, no matter what you do, I'll always love you! (Wraps her arms around Diddy)

DK: But he's got a point. We're just not good enough…

Candy: Well for one thing, Dixie missed you like mad Diddy, in fact, she even burst into tears about it!  
  
Dixie: CANDY!!!!!!!!!!!!

Diddy: (Speechless)

Candy: & Donkey, I missed you just as much!

DK: (Speechless)

K Rool: Sorry to ruin such a beautiful moment… (smirks)

DK: YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Diddy: HOW DARE YOU TREAT DIXIE LIKE THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

DK: & THAT GOES FOR CANDY AS WELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
K Rool: Well, we decided we needed some entertainment, so…

Diddy: YOU WANTED TO KILL THEM JUST FOR ENTERTAINMENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

DK: THAT DOES IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Goes towards K Rool & starts to fight)

Diddy: YOU'RE NOT GOING ANY WHERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Joins in)

Narrator: The fight goes on…

Dixie: IT'S TIME FOR REVNGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Joins in)

Candy: IT'S SLAPPING TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Joins in)

Narrator: DK is punching K Rool, Candy is slapping him. Diddy & Dixie keep running towards him, but keep on bouncing off.

Diddy: I've got an idea! Get on my back Dixie!

Dixie: Err, ok… (Gets on) 

Diddy: Ready?

Dixie: Aha. Now I see what you're doing!

Diddy: ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Throws Dixie at K Rool)

Author: Recognise that one? 

K Rool: OW!!!!!!!!!!! WHY YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (hits Dixie)

Dixie: OW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Diddy: WHY YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Somersaults over K Rool, grabs his crown, then pushes it into him.
    
    K Rool: YARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
    Dixie: My hero!
    Diddy: (Goes redder than his cap again)
    DK: I've saved the best one till last, you fiend!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (punches K Rool ten times harder then he punched Candy & DK earlier)
    K Rool: ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (unconscious)
    Diddy: (Writes "This space for rent" on K Rool)
    Candy: You're just as strong as you ever were, Donkey!
    DK: (Blushes) heh heh. Yeah.
    Diddy: Let's go home now. I'm exhausted.
    DK: HEY! WHERE'S ENGUARDE?!!!!!!!!!!!!!
    Diddy: Look, there's a note! (Reads) Dear DK & Diddy, I am getting bored now, so I decided to go home. Good luck finding a way home! Yours truly, Enguarde.
    DK: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!???????????????????????? HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO GET…
    CRASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
    Everyone: ????????
    Narrator: The incredibly sluggish plane crashes into the island, & unfortunately, it's still up & running…
    Candy: Hey, we can use that plane!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
    DK & Diddy: OH NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
    Two days later…
    Dixie: So that's why you didn't want to use it.
    DK: WHERE IS THAT SWORDFISH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
    Candy: Don't worry Donkey. It may have lasted for ages, but I enjoyed it!
    Dixie: So, how about a date, sweetie?
    Diddy: Sure!
    Dixie: Please don't be late, whatever you do.
    Diddy: Don't worry, I won't
    Dixie: Where should we go?
    Diddy: Lets watch the sunset!
    Dixie: Oh Diddy, you really know how to make a girl happy!
    DK: So Candy...
    Candy: I'd love to DK!
    DK: Err, shall we watch the sunset as well. BUT NOT in the same place, of course.
    Candy: Sure Donkey. (Kisses DK)
    Dixie: See you tomorrow, Diddy! (kisses Diddy)
    Diddy: Isaac Newton discovered gravity when an apple fell on his head!!!!!!!!!!!! If something's hard it's not worth doing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Maths is impossible!!!!!!!!!!
    Everyone: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
    Author: So Dk & Diddy managed to save their love intrests & knock K Rool out with the help of Candy & Dixie. They swore an oath that they would never forget a date again. But on their next dates, they were half an hour early just so they would be ready. So then they had to swear an oath that they would never be more than ten minutes early. Either way, life went back to normal. Lanky still said Lagoo about fifty times a day, Funky fixed the other planes, Cranky still went on about how video games thirty years ago were better, Chunky never did anything right & Kiddy never said anything that made sense. & That's just how DK & Diddy liked it.
    THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
    …………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..
    Three possible answers… Manky (enemy from DKC), Swanky & Wrinkly (she's dead, but she is a ghost!)
    This chapter took me about four hours to write!!!!!!!!!!!!! I didn't do them five hours in a row, but it took me a while!!!!!!! I hope you liked my first fan fic, I plan to make my next one a Sonic one. I'm a huge fan of DKC, so expect lot's of DKC fanfics from me. I just hope they get a satisfactory amount of reviews. Please can everyone who's already reviewed this fanfic review this chapter & say what you think of the story as a whole. Thanks J
    . Anyway…
    THANKS FOR READING!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
